No era eso
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Es que ella no es lo que buscaba en una chica, ella no era nada de lo que alguna vez le intereso. Pero ahí estaba, embobado con su única manera de ser, y ella embobada por él.


Amour Sucré/CdM no me pertenece.

Quejas y tonterías al final del cap.

* * *

No usa máscara de maquillaje que cubra sus labios y parpados, no delinea la línea de sus ojos, no usa rubor para acentuar las chapas que no tiene. No, ella no es como Amber que pone horas de empeño para pintarse la cara y parecer una muñequita de porcelana.

No usa vestidos ni faldas. No se pone elegantes prendas con holanes e intrincados motivos. Ella no usa tacones de aguja ni carga un bolso de mano en el cual esconde su monedero, llames y teléfono. Ella no viste lindos y pequeños collares que hacen juego con sus aretes o anillos. Ella no viste suéteres de color pastel que son demasiado delgados para una noche a altas horas.

Ella no es Melody que cuando ríe cubre su boca con disimulo y su voz es melódica. Ella no es Violeta que baja el rostro avergonzada cuando se encuentra con la mirada de alguien. Ella no es Iris que, sin darse cuenta, depende de la fuerza de un chico para hacer algo. Ella no es Rosalya que desborda sensualidad. Ella no es Peggy quien sabe endulzar su voz. Ella no es Priya quien tiene ese porte elegante.

No, ella no es nada de eso, ella no es como el resto de chicas en el instituto. Ni un poco, ni una pizca. Ella no usa maquillaje, ella usa pantalones rotos y shorts cortos, ella usa muñequeras deportivas, ella viste chaquetas pesadas y reconfortantes, ella ríe en voz alta, ella mira a los ojos, ella hace todo por su cuenta, ella anda al paso que desea. Ella dice las cosas de frente y sin importarle que sus palabras sean sordas.

Ella no es nada de lo que él veía en una chica; ella era el polo opuesto de todo lo que en su momento le atrajo de una mujer. Y con eso en mente, con esas fieras peleas que tuvieron por largas semanas, con esos ojos que no se amedrentaban, con esas palabras mordaces pero sinceras. Con todo eso y más, no evitó estar ahí; atrapado entre los sentimientos encontrados.

Ella mostró ser leal, entendida, comprensible, de pensamiento rápido, de acción inmediata, agradecida, orgullosa, humilde. Ella mostró ser algo que él nunca vio, porque nunca se detuvo a observarla. Nunca investigó a fondo, nunca vio a través del duro exterior. Ella es más de lo que él vio en su momento, y esta tan arrepentido de ello.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa?—. Preguntó ella, acercándose. —¿Tienes dos pies izquierdos o este ritmo es demasiado para ti?—.

Las finas cejas se elevaron con burla, él rió sin ofenderse. La música estridente a su alrededor era nada de lo que escuchó en su vida; no era la música clásica de sus padres, no eran los grupos _pop_ del momento de Amber, no eran los soundtracks de películas o videojuegos de Armin. Era algo nuevo y refrescante que jamás habría escuchado por propio pie. Su espalda pegada a la pared de concreto sin pintar, las luces de colores moviéndose erraticamente.

—Una combinación de ambas—. Respondió elevando la voz para que lo escuchara. —Es demasiado ruido, demasiada gente, demasiado todo—.

Fue turno de Kim de reír, estiró los brazos y tomó las manos de Nathaniel entre las suyas, lo jaló y caminó de espaldas a la pista de baile. El rubio rió y no opuso resistencia, desde que llegaron hace veinte minutos no se había alejado de la pared, contrario a Kim que no dudó en dejar que la marea de gente la engullera. La pista llena de cuerpos, todos siguiendo un ritmo propio pero al son de la música.

Kim se detuvo en algún punto céntrico, soltó a Nathaniel sólo para pasar los brazos alrededor del cuello ajeno, pegando su frente a la de él. El rubio se dejó moldear y descansó las manos en la cintura ajena, evitando la chaqueta pesada las dejó caer contra la blusa delgada. Permanecieron inmóviles unos segundos, mirándose a los ojos y dejando la música retumbar en sus tímpanos.

—Vamos, delegado, muestrame esos pasos—.

Nathaniel rió de nueva cuenta. —Los únicos pasos que conozco son los de la salida de aquí—.

La chica lo abucheó, haciendo reír a Nathaniel con más ganas. Si Kim era no lo Nathaniel nunca buscó, Nathaniel era lo que Kim nunca deseó; delegado de la clase, siempre buscando la perfección, siempre siguiendo reglas y ordenes impuestas, siempre intentando ser el ejemplo a seguir, siempre siendo el " _Señor perfecto_ ". Cuando bajo esa fachada sólo estaba un chico de carácter recio que ve por terceros en lugar de sí mismo. Un chico que hace lo que esta en sus manos para salvar a quien lo necesita.

Sonrió y tomó las mejillas de Nathaniel, sonrojadas por el terrible calor del lugar, y plantó un beso suave en sus labios. Nathaniel no era el señorito delegado que sigue al pie las leyes, Nathaniel era un hombre que sabe como actuar frente a cada persona; sabe darle su lugar a quien lo merece y a quien no lo reprende. Él no busca perfección, él estaba lejos de eso mismo. Nathaniel sólo quería vivir su día a día.

—Diviértete, hombre, estas todo insípido en la pared—.

—No sabía que para divertirme debía destrozar mis tímpanos—. Contestó burlón. —De ser así le pediré a Castiel que lo haga la próxima vez—.

Kim rió falsamente y exagerando, le dio un buen golpe en el hombro causando que Nathaniel se tambaleara en su lugar. El enojó le duro poco, en especial cuando el rubio la tomó de las manos. Era el lugar menos indicado para ponerse romántico, pero bien podían estar en la oficina de la directora que Nathaniel sería el hombre más empalagoso de la tierra. El varón enlazó sus dedos con los de ella y con la otra la abrazó por la cintura, pegándola a él de nuevo.

—Enséñame—. Dijo. —Enséñame a divertirme entonces, Armin dice que aprendo rapido—.

Kim rodó los ojos divertidas y le golpeó en el pecho con el dedo índice. —Armin dice que sabe tocar la batería—.

Ambos rieron al recordar la insistencia de Armin en que sabía tocar instrumentos musicales reales. Kim soltó la mano ajena y la colocó en su cintura, junto con la otra. Y dejó sus propias manos en los hombros de Nathaniel, la música a su alrededor y los cuerpos moviéndose al son. Sonrió con burla.

—Déjame enseñarte, señor delegado—.

—Soy todo suyo, señorita Kim—.

* * *

Sí, los shipeo. Incluso busque sus alturas y sus signos zodiacales; sagitario y acuario pueden trabajar juntos sólo si quieren pero, dicen, que una relación así es difícil. Fuck off. Nada que ver, pero shipeo a Patrick y Delanay y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que alguno me muestre su familia. Siento que Kim me quedó muuuuy OoC, maldita sea. Shipeo a todos los chicos con cualquier otra chica del juego, menos con Su (LOL)

Gracias por leer :v


End file.
